Love Shall Overcome
by FarmerKailey
Summary: Another Prophecy, And A Phoenix Changes Fate.
1. The Beginning Of It All

**I have never owned Harry Potter.**

 _Prologue_

 _Merlin walked down the halls of Merlin Manor with His Partner, Godric Gryffindor. "It Is quite the nice day out Hm...Godric?" "Indeed Merlin" replied the man._

 _Salazar_ _slung right behind them "Father. Brother." He acknowledged both of them "Rowena is having a Vision, It would be best to go see what it is." Merlin turned around and proceeded to run following Salazar with Godric hot on his heels They reached her in the nick of time to hear her speak the words of her prophecy._

 **"THE ONE BORN WITH THE POWER TO DEFEAT THE DARK LORD SHALL ARRIVE BORN TO THOSE WHO THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES AND THE DARK LORD SHALL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT,**

 **AND EITHER SHALL DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER."**

 _Rowena paused signalling the end but then proceeded to speak again_

 **"THE ONE MARKED SHALL BEAR THE MARK OF THE GREAT. HE SHALL BEAR THE MARK OF THE WORTHY, HE SHALL BEAR THE MARK OF LIGHT,**

 **HE SHALL BEAR THE MARK OF DARKNESS,HE SHALL BEAR THE MARK OF LIFE,HE SHALL BEAR THE MARK OF DEATH,HE SHALL BEAR POWERS, AND BRING GREATNESS TO THE WORLD."**

 _Merlin exchanged looks with the other three founders. He then spoke. "I feel this one shall be greater then us. He may be our descendant."_


	2. The Strangest Thing

**I do not** own **anything but my skateboard**

The Heavy Cold Winds bashed against Number Four Privet Drive as a boy sat on the bed in his room where he slept. It was his birthday and He had just woken up. He got dressed in a 4 sizes too big T-shirt and jeans where he had to buckle a belt to the smallest size to keep from falling down.

"BOY! COME DOWN HERE! YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW FREAK!' shouted Uncle Vernon.

Harry ran downstairs to the kitchen, Where the Dursley Family was waiting impatiently for him. "BOY, FOR YOUR LATENESS YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED!" Roared Uncle Vernon. Harry Gulped as he remembered previous punishments

 _Harry, aged 4 being spanked by Vernon with a belt for messing breakfast up_

 _Harry, aged 6 Forcibly Broke Arm for having good grades_

And Many more "Incidents". But he could not dwell on that now.

Uncle Vernon grabbed for him.

and Harry blacked out...

 **A/N**

 **I know, I know...**

 **I am mean for leaving a very short chapter with a cliffhanger.**

 **But I can promise you a longer chappie**


	3. Unveiling of the Truth

**I do not own anything but the plot**

Harry woke up in a all white room laying on a heavenly like bed. There was a group of people sitting in chairs surrounding him. one looked kinda like him, but not. Another one had his eyes, but had red hair and was a girl.

"Where am I?" Harry said.

"Oh Harry, You have been so strong son." The lady stated breaking down into tears.

"Mum?" Harry said bewildered

"Am I Dead?" Harry continued

"No Son, We brought you up here to learn the truth." James stated calmly patting his wife's back

"Dad?" Harry turned around to face his father.

"Yes Son?" James replied.

"I am shocked to see you, I never actually got to meet you since the last time we met I was a tiny baby." Harry rambled

James stood up and opened a door sticking his head out and calling "FLEAMONT POTTER, CALLING FLEAMONT POTTER TO COME TO 1349 CLOUD AVENUE"

Suddenly the older man within the group stood up and angrily stomped over to James.

"James Fleamont Potter! I am right here. Giving the master of death a fright for nothing." the older man shouted angrily.

James smiled cheekily and said " Well you still love me right pops?"

Fleamont swatted his back and responded " I still do love you brat."

James straightened and suddenly Harry noticed what he was wearing.

"Um...Nice robes dad" Harry mumbled

James looked over at Harry and said "Thank you. Now on to business. Harry do not trust DUMBLEDORE. at all. Because he is using you and distorting the truth. Dumbledore did not discover the 12 uses of dragon blood. A young brilliant man by the name Tom Marvolo Riddle actually discovered them, Dumbledore's been making a web of lies for almost a hundred years now since he was young. Dumbledore actually attacked our house that fateful night, not Voldemort. Voldemort was a close friend of ours. His real name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. Get that Harry? TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE. He was one of my hogwarts friends. Knowing him, He will come after you to bring you to safety."

Lily continued in her soft flowery voice

"Harry, trust Sirius Black when he comes in your 3rd year. He will guide you along enough. Regarding your scar...Have the goblins look at it okay baby? Sirius should be able to tell you the rest. I love you baby."

James faced Harry and said " I love you. You are going to be sent back. "

Suddenly Harry blacked out again...


End file.
